Mia's Life as a Samurai Ranger
by Mysteriogirl96
Summary: this is Mia's life living the Samurai life  Jayden/Mia, Mike/Emily, Kevin/OC
1. Embarrassing, Confessions and Cooking

Mia woke up with everyone up and eating breakfast. Mia didn't want eat or she'll throw up. When Mia got to the table she didn't see Jayden.

"Where's Jay?" Mia asked the guys sitting at the table

"still sleeping" Kevin answered Mia

"Okay, I'm going out to the town to grab some stuff" Mia walks out

"isn't she going to train?" Emily asked Mentor Ji

"No, I gave her the day off because she's not feeling well, and she's cooking a Thai Vegetable Curry" Mentor Ji answered to Emily and the guys

"Ji you know she's..." Mike got cut out by Jayden

"I actually like her Thai Vegetable Curry, her mom would bring her around when we were 5 and she would cook the Thai Curry and it would be better then her moms" Jayden smiled once Ji said that Mia's making her mom's Thai Curry

"then why so bad now?" Antonio asked

"I do it on purpose, I wanted you guys to say it to me so I could get used to it, and to be honest" Mia answered befor Ji or Jayden could.

"well then... your cooking stinks" Mike said

"way to say it nicely, but who wants to try my mom's Thai Vegetable Curry?" Mia rolled her eyes and asked the other Samurais

"Me" Jayden was the first to speak up

"Same" Ji said

"Why not" Emily shrugged her shoulders

"Sure" Kevin smiled

"Your not going to posion it are you?" Mike asked

"We'll all have some" Antonio hit Mike up the head

"Great, Jay you wanna help me?" Mia asked Jayden

"Sure" Jayden got up and walked to the kitchen with Mia.

"Since when did Jayden help Mia with cooking?" Kevin asked

"Since 7 years old, she's the best cook I've ever met" Antonio smiled.

"I can't wait to try her mom's curry" Emily said

"It's really good, you'll probably go for seconds" Ji said

In the kitchen with Jayden and Mia

"Mia, are you sure you felling alright?" Jayden asked Mia

"Yeah, I just felt really sick this morning" Mia told Jayden

"Alright, just take it easy" Jayden said

"Jay, no need to be protective now" Mia said

Jayden was about to speck but the GAP Sensor went off.

"The park, Mia stay here" Ji told the rangers

"But..." Mia got cut off by Jayden

"Finish the curry and we'll deal with this" Jayden told Mia

"Jay, be careful, all of yous" Mia told them

"We will" Mike said to Mia and ran out with the other rangers.

"Don't worry Mia, they'll be fine" Ji told Mia

"Hopefully" Mia went back to cooking

An hour later the team walked in to the smell of Mia's cooking.

"What's that smell?" Kevin asked

"the Thai Vegetable Curry Mia has cooked" Jayden said

"Just finished too" Mia walked in with the bowls full of the curry

"After pucking up your guts up" Ji said walking in with the other bowls.

"Mia, are you sure you're fine?" Jayden asked Mia has he sat next to her.

"Yes, Jayden, I'm fine just have a stomachache that's all" Mia told him

"I think Ji should check you out though" Emily suggested

"I have, she only has some cramps and been throwing up, that's all" Ji told Emily.

"And no I'm not pregnant if you were wondering" Mia told them

"We weren't going to ask" Jayden said and put some of his curry on his spoon and fed it to Mia

"Hey if you were, who would you want to be the father?" Emily asked

"I don't know, Mike out of it" Mia smiled at Emily then Mike.

"I would say Jayden" Emily smiled at Mia.

"Why would you say that?" Mia asked

"Because, you and Jayden known each other since 5 years old and plus you two look like cute together" Emily giggled at the last part.

"Em, me and Jayden known each other since 1, and really?" Mia told Emily and asked

"Oh and yeah" Emily answered back

"Totally" Kevin agreed with Emily.

"It's ture, even when yous were little kids. Jayden would be protective of you, Mia. Everytime you would cry he would be there, everytime you fall over during practice he would lend a hand either if you fall or practice" Mentor Ji said

"Wait, you two knew each other for 19 years and only Emily and Ji know?" Mike asked

"And even the ex-rangers knew" Jayden eat some of his curry

"Well that's why, becasue Mia was born in the house" Ji told the ranger

"I was?" Mia asked

"Yeah, your mother didn't want a hospital birth, she wanted a home birth" Ji said

"So that explains why there was a baby crying thoughout the house when I was 2" Jayden smiled at Mia

"Hey everyone cries when thier babies" Mia said

"Yeah, but you were a loud baby" Jayden laughed and ran out

"Jayden!" Mia ran after him.

"They would be a cute couple" Mike smiled

"Just like you and Kevin" Emily trying to hold in her laughter. Ji craked up laughing

"That wasn't very nice" Mike slowly walked towards Emily

"Mike what are you doing?" Emily asked Mike. Mia's sitting on Jayden's lap and saw Mike walked slowly towards Emily

"Run girl" Mia called out to Emily. Emily squealed and ran for it. Mia faced Jayden "Are you going to take it back?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Jayden smiled. Mia smaked his chest and rested her head on his shoulder and neck. Jayden smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mail" Kevin said as he walked in "one for Mia and Emily"

"Why would I get mail?" Mia asked lefting her head to look and Kevin

"I don't know, where's Em and Mike?" Kevin asked, handing Mia her mail. Mia opened the letter

_Dear baby girl,_

_It's been thirteen years since I last saw you. I know where your are and I'm coming to visit you. I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to or even see, and you would hit it. You may hate it and all, but I'm still your father and I will do anything for you too be happy. Xoxo Love Dad_

Mia started crying and put her head down against Jayden's neck

"Mia what's wrong?" Jayden asked

"M... My dad" Mia said though the crying.

"What about him?" Ji asked. Jayden looked at the note

"He's coming down" Jayden said, hugging Mia

"Is that a bad thing?" Mike asked

"Her dad raped her when she was 8" Ji said, getting some ice-cream for the girls.

"After that I moved back here for a year..." Mia got cut off by Jayden.

"We wnt our for the last 3 month until her grandmother took her, but we still kept contact until yous came" Jayden said taking the ice-cream and started giving some to Mia.

"You two already hooked up?" Mike asked, surprised at what he just heard

"Yeah, it was cute. I got photos" Ji smiled got the photos out

"NO! Don't show them" Jayden and Mia said

"Too late" Jayden said. Mia whined and hid her face in Jayden's neck. The rangers laughed at the two of them and continued looking at the photos.


	2. Mia's Dad, Yellow Ape and I love you

**Chapter 2 – Mia's Dad, Yellow Ape and I love you**

_Jayden's POV_

I woke up and saw Mia asleep in my arms, I smiled and pulled the blanket higher to keep her warm, then it hit me that Mia's dad is coming down today. It's going to hurt me so back to see what he's going to say to Mia and seeing her reaction, but she's tough and I'll be proud of her. Mia started to wake up.

"Morning Jay, and I do know that my dad is coming down today" Mia said

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?" I asked

"the truth, how I feel about him and I don't care if he's upset. He's the one who hurt me more and abandoned me" Mia said

"That's my girl" I hugged her. "I'll be proud of you and the guys and Em will also"

"I know" Mia smiled.

"Okay how about breakfast?" I suggested

"Yeah, I'm starving" Mia got up and walked to the kitchen, I followed behind.

_Emily's POV_

"_How the hell am I going to tell Mike I'm in love with him?"_ I thought to myself "Oh ask Mia and Jayden" I got out of bed and dressed, I walked to the kitchen when I heard Mia giggling and Jayden talking.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"You just did" Jayden said

"Jayden" Mia pushed him a little "go for it"

"How do you tell someone you love them, when your mentor doesn't allow dating?" I asked

"Is this about you loving Mike?" Jayden whispered the 'Mike' bit

"Yeah" I said

"Emy, Ji doesn't allow dating because you or Mike might get court up in the dating and not the meaning of Samurai" Mia said

"But he let you two" I said

"we were 9 back then" Jayden said, taking some of Mia's drink

"Oh" I said

"Look, Em. Just come out and say it, if not make him want you" Mia said

"Okay, thanks Mia, Jayden" Emily turned around and came face to chest with Mia's dad "Um... Hi Mr. Fong, um I'm going to look for Mike" I said and walked out quickly

_No-one's POV_

"My Mia, you've grown up so quick" Mia's dad said

"cut the crap, what are you doing here?" Mia said

"I came to visit my daughter" Jared said

"You lost the right to call me your daughter ever since you raped me" Mia slammed the knife down.

"your still me daughter, and I'm your father, treat me with respcet" Jared said

"You not a father, Mentor Ji is more of a father figure to me then you" Mia snapped

Antonio, Kevin and Mentor Ji are around the corner listening to the convo.

"Oh she's snapped" Antonio said

"Big time" Ji said

Back with Mia, Jayden and Jared in the kitchen

"Mia, how many times have I told you that I'm sorry. I want to make you happy, be in your life"

"You want to make me happy huh? Well then STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, I DON'T NEED YOU" Mia said

"I think you should go now" Jayden said

"I think you should mind your own business boy" Jared said

"No, Jayden's right, you should leave, you shouldn't of came here in the first place" Mia said

"Mia, you're my blood, no matter what you belong to me" Jared said

"JUST PISS OFF AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND I'LL BE HAPPY" Mia said with tears in her eyes

"Listen, right now you are hurting your daughter not once, not twice but three time now. If you know what best for your daughter say it now and leave and never come back" Jayden said

"Look Mia, I do love you, i just want you to know th..." Jared said. Mia slapped him across the face.

"If you truly love me you wouldn't of raped me, or walked out on me or came here. I'm going to say this one last time... STAY. OUT. OF. MY. LIFE. Or I have not problems feeding you to the nighlocks" Mia said and ran to her room. Ji showed him the door and Jayden walked to the girls room and opened the door.

"Mia" Jayden softly said

"I hate him so much" Mia said, crying

"Come here" Jayden said, laying next to her and pulled her in his arms, letting her cry it out.

Out in the Common Room

"Man her dad is a bum" Kevin said

"Why don't you guys take the girls out tonight for lunch" Mentor Ji said

"Okay, wait where's Mike and Emily?" Kevin asked

"Out in the garden" Ji said

"I'll go check on Jayden and Mia" Antonio said and walked towards the girls room.

"And I'll tell Mike and Emily" Kevin said

With Emily and Mike

"Hey Mike, can I talk to you for a second?" Emily asked

"Sure" Mike put down the trainning stick and sat next to Emily. "What's up?"

"Um... I just wanted to say... that..."

"That?" Mike asked

"That we have the day off today and the guys and Mia are going out somewhere and they wanted to know if you wanna join?" Emily asked _"Damnit Emily, just kiss him" _Emily thought

"yeah sure, I just got to shower and dressed" Mike got up and started walking to the house. Emily sighed and walked after Mike and sat on the lounge.

With Mia and Jayden in Mia and Emily's room.

Antonio knocked on the door softly and saw Mia sleeping in Jayden's arms. Jayden looked up and motion to be quiet.

"Hey we got the day off, we were wondering if you and Mia wanted to go out?" Antonio asked with a whisper.

"I don't know dude, Mia might wanna stay in today, she's pretty upset after what went down with her and Jared" Jayden said, he felt Mia move around, he looked down at her and heard her sigh and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Can she get any closer?" Antonio asked

"if she get's her way then yeah she can" Jayden said

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do" Jayden said looking at Mia. But little did the boys know, that Mia wasn't asleep and she could hear everything.

"Why don't you take her out today, I mean she needs some time with you and all" Antonio said

"I'll ask her when she wakes up" Jayden said

"Alright" Antonio said and walked out.

Jayden felt Mia waking up, he looked down and saw Mia smiling up at him. He gave her the confused look, Mia giggled and kissed Jayden.

"Did you hear that?" Jayden looked down at Mia, she nodded

"Sorry, but I wasn't tired once Antonio walked in" Mia said

"doesn't matter, at least you heard me say that I do like you a lot" Jayden smiled and kissed Mia

Over with Emily on the lounge watching the TV.

Emily sighed as Antonio sat down.

"know what's wrong with you?" Antonio asked

Emily looked over at Kevin and Mike talking at the kitchen bar.

"Mike?" Antonio whispered, Emily nodded

"I was going to tell him outside but I chickened out" Emily said

"I know this is going to be useless but, wait for him to tell you, or walk over there and kiss him" Antonio said

"I don't know" Emily said

Jayden and Mia walked out from the bedroom

"Who wants to go to the arcade?" Mia called out

"I'm all for it" Mike said

"Sure" Kevin smiled

"I'm going fishing" Antonio said

"Sure" Emily said.

"Cool" Jayden smiled.

At the Arcade, Jayden and Mia went to the Dance Revelotion game, Mike went to the ring toss, Emily went to the Basketball shoot and Kevin went to the Shooting game.

"Jayden you suck at this" Mia laughed at how hard Jayden's trying.

"I know" Jayden said

Over with Emily at the Basketball shoot game.

Emily got in 20 baskets in the 1:30 mark, she felt Mike's arms around her waist and helped her shoot better.

"Mike, I thought you play ring toss" Emily said

"I was, I one this Yellow Ape" Mike showed Emily.

Mia looked over at Emily and Mike laughing and talking.

"Oi Jayden, look over at the Basketball shoot" Mia said to Jayden.

"Awww, they have to tell each other sooner or later" Jayden said

"I know" Mia said

"I love you Mia" Jayden said

Mia looked over at Jayden and smiled "I love you too Jay" Mia brang Jayden in for a kiss and sparks went off.


	3. love and sickness

**Chapter 3 – love and sickness**

Kevin flopped down on the lounge next to Jayden and Mia. He sighed and felt alone.

"What's wrong Kev?" Mia asked

"Love stinks" Kevin said

"Why?" Jayden asked

"Because he's the only one here other then Antonio who doesn't have a girlfriend" Mia answered for Kevin.

"Oh, you'll find that specile girl Kev" Jayden said

With Mike laying on his bed with his earphones in and his eyes closed. Emily opened the door and stuck a note on the door handle and slapped the door. Mike opened his eyes and saw a piece of paper on the door handle, he got up and took it off and it says

_Walk to the kitchen and look on the fridge _

So Mike walked to the kitchen and saw another note on the fridge and he took it off looked at it

_Now it's time for gardering_

Mike looked confused but then got it. He walked out side to the garden, looked around and saw another note.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked himself, he took the note

_Now around the corner and then the last clue_

He walked around the corner and saw the last piece of paper and her looked at it

_I may stuck at rhyums but here I go... I'm Blonde but we can bond. We have something in common but that's what Mia and Jayden say. I'm totally in love with you and your wondering Who. Then If you wanna know Who turn around to see_

_Xoxoxo_

Mike turned around and saw Emily.

"I told you I suck at rhyums, and it's a bit corny when it comes from a girl" Emily said

"It dosen't matter if it comes from you, because now I know that you love me and I love you" Mike smiled and stepped closer to Emily.

"But still" Emily stepped closer

"But nothing" Mike muttered and kissed Emily

Back inside with Antonio, Kevin, Jayden and Mia.

Mia watching Supernatural with Jayden, Antonio and Kevin. Kevin jumoed when the Windego came out and Antonio screamed like a little girl.

"Seriously guy, it's just a TV Show. We've face more ugly things before" Mia said

Jayden laughed at her explantion of the Nighlocks. He let out a groan when Mia slapped him in the stomach.

"but still, it's scary" Antonio said

"Dude, what if you guys meet that specle someone and she watchs this and jumps like you guys did?" Mia asked

"I don't know" Kevin said

"Listen girls love to cuddle up to the guy, just like me and Mia when we were kids. I made her watch a scary movie" Jayden smiled at the moment.

"that's why you made me watch that scary movie when we were 9" Mia looked at Jayden.

"Sorry" Jayden said to Mia and pulled her in closer

With Mike and Emily.

The two stanged there for about 5 or 6 minutes just starring into each others eyes. Mike was the first one to speak.

"I'm so happy that you said that you love me" Mike smiled

"so am I"

"We better get inside for bed" Mike said

"Yeah, let's go" Emily said

Inside Antonio and Kevin were asleep on the floor, Mia was asleep with Jayden laying on the lounge and her head on his chest. Jayden had his arms around Mia's waist so she wouldn't fall off the loung. Emily walked in and saw the four of them asleep.

"Go get the blankets from the spare room and cover Jayden and Mia, I'll cover Antonio and Kevin" Mike said

"Sure" Emily whispered back and walked off, then Menor walked in to help Emily with the blankets. Emily covered Jayden and Mia, Mike cover Antonio and Ji cover Kevin and the three went to bed.

The next day Jayden woke up first, he looked down and saw Mia curled up to his chest, asleep. He didn't move because she's asleep.

"_Why can't I just tell her?" _Jayden thought to himself

Jayden felt Mia move around, so he looked down and saw her eyes open slowly

"Morning sleepyhead" Jayden smiled. Mia groan and berried her head in his chest even more.

"Morning" Mia said

"Did you sleep well?" Jayden asked

"Yeah I did" Mia got up and streached then the GAP Sensor went off. All the Rangers growned

**Sorry I have a massive writers block D: Please review and I have to get all the help I can get. I also got another Power rangers up it's called 'Found a new ranger or a new soulmate' please check it out and review please :D **


End file.
